We Rise, Or We Fall
by Drtcnf
Summary: Raven and beast boy: Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan are now dating and intheir final year if college if one of the friends in their groups fails that all fail. Will they rise or with they fall?
1. Recap and chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so now it's time to get you caught up on "We Rise, Or We Fall", read this author note and recap to understand what your about to read credit for this story goes to me but mostly QWERTYMANN the original author for this story. I am continuing his work on the sequel to "life changing experiences" this story starts with a quick recap then chapter 2 if you want the prequel and chapter 1 go check out qwertymann then come back here. Now with out further… something let's start.**

 **Recap/chapter 2**

It started with Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan now they are dating and in their finale year of college. Author: I won't bore you with the recap I thought of, I don't have that kind of time or patience so here we are with Rachel and Gar in their last year of college. Oh yah, almost forgot I am not really good with the school stuff so I am trying not to focus to much on that I want to focus on the life they are gonna have together. This is going to be fun.

"Time to get Karen, Rachel?... Rachel?" Gar says to Rachel while shaking her.

"What?" I ask him angrily for interrupting my thoughts.

"We're here" I look outside of the bus and realize it's our stop. We get off and then walk to Richard's house to pick up his and Kori's daughter Karen so we can babysit her while they do all their homework.

Once we get back to our apartment we bring Karen to the bedroom and play with her. Gar almost dropped her but caught her jet in time , though it was fun for Karen, no need to tell Kori or Richard about that. Not much else happened that night besides almost dropping Karen. So after Karen was brought back home me and Gar didn't want to go to bed we just weren't tired so we decided to have a little fun, gar got some wine, actually a lot-o-wine. We sat, drank and talked. Occasionally we played some games with our hands or wrestled our way on top of one another and then we got up and danced a little and went to bed.

 **Quick author note: I will not be writing about anything dirty I will occasionally write something a bit more than child friendly but that's stuff that actually would happen most likely it's also how I understood qwertymann write it and I will stay respectful to the original story because I liked it a lot but either way, NO DIRTY STUFF!**

In the morning I took a shower, I was thankful that Gar didn't walk into the bathroom without knocking first again. After I got dressed we had breakfast, eggs. Normally it'd be tofu eggs but Gar needs protein from somewhere so he eats real eggs also he drinks real milk now not soy milk because I convinced him it's not hurting any animals, it's true cows have to be milked or it hurts them. I decided to ask gar why he was a vegan. Probably the second time asked but I do not remember his answer. It's not that it's unimportant to me, it just slipped my mind.

"It's because I love animals I do t think it's right that we kill and eat them ok I get why we milk cows it's will hurt them otherwise but steak, chicken, ham, bacon and turkey we need protein ok. It we can get it other ways than killing animals. Why did you ask I thought you already asked me that?"

"It just slipped my mind. Ok well time for school *sarcastic* yay."

"Only one more year of this then we're free. Actually unless we go to university."

"And why would we do that. *sarcastic* Are you suddenly planning on becoming a rocket scientist?"

"No I am planning on becoming a scientist."

"Well I'm not. So good luck in university." I look at the alarm clock in the bedroom. "CRAP WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter it was late at night. Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok sow now it's time for a longer chapter I didn't realize how short last chapter was but this will be longer so if your enjoying this story please review I want to see what people think of this and maybe I will take some suggestions from you on what to write also I might start working on another story while working on this one I don't know yet so enjoy and I don't own teen titans which is obvious, DC (Detective Comics) comics owns it. Also I will answer people's reviews.**

 **Chapter 3 familiar and unfamiliar faces**

Once we got to school we went to see our friends after we went to our classes. I had the same first class as Gar did, science. Miss Nicknamaggle, our science teacher. In the hallway on the way to lunch, Gar stopped me. He brought me the opposite way of the cafeteria. When there was no one around us, he started kissing me.

"Why so happy Gar?" I couldn't figure out what had made him so happy he was just freaking out about the math homework we had to do.

"Oh nothing just thinking and planning for the end of the year" he answered with a huge smile. "Oh but actually you don't know any of the plans for the end of the year, it's a surprise and don't bother asking any of our friends if I told them I would have made sure they would not tell you." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I can make you tell me" I say with devious smile on my face.

"You can try but I am committed to this and if I tell you it will still be amazing but not as amazing if it was a surprise." I couldn't figure out what it was. It was almost like trying to find the answer to a really hard riddle someone had just told you.

"Ok but can you at least tell me what it's about and why is it happening?"

"Can't tell you what it's about, but I can tell you why. It's because I love you."

"That's your answer?" I have a puzzled look on my face now.

"Yup and if you want to find out you'll just have to wait for the end of the year." We head to the lunchroom and sit with our friends. Kori looked extremely happy for some reason but I couldn't think of what it was so I decided to ask her.

"Kori why are you so happy?" She looked almost as happy as Gar did.

"Oh friend Rachel I must not tell you or I will be very sad and so will everyone else." I glare at Gar.

"What." He says in the innocent voice he always uses when I get mad at him for not telling me something.

"Really, so everyone knows but me. Why can't you just tell me already everyone else knows about what your planning."

"Actually we are all helping, planning and working on it." Richard said with a shy smile on his face. Well since I am obviously not finding out what this planning is all about I should try and figure out where that necklace came from, I don't think I should wear it out in public I don't want to get mugged but I would hate for something like that to go to waste, maybe once I figure out where it came from I might wear it in public.

"Rachel what are you thinking about." I was awakened from my thoughts by no other than Gar.

"What." I asked angrily. I seem to be asking him what angrily a lot now but I don't really mind.

"Rae Rae what do you want to do after school." I just looked at him.

"Not sure what to you want to do actually now that I think about it we HAVE ABOUT 150 PAGES OF MATH QUESTIONS TO DO TONIGHT." I wanted to find out more about the necklace but we had homework.

"Wow! Rachel I just called you Rae Rae and you didn't yell at me, well actually you did yell at me but not because I called you Rae Rae." I had just realized that he was right. I didn't Evan react when he called me that nickname I hate. The bell that signalled lunch was about to end started ringing. We all rushed out of the cafeteria and headed to our classes. After school me and Gar got started on our homework.

"This is impossible. How are we going to do like 150 pages of math homework."

"Maybe if you stopped whining and started thinking we could get this done soon. Okay let's see, this equals that and that times this plus 4308942 divided by this plus that minus negative this equals 6. You see that wasn't that hard." Later when we finally finished.

"Hallelujah! FINALLY! Finished." He tried to crash on the bed but missed and landed on the floor.

"Hahaahahha, great job Gar you figured out how to make me laugh. Are you okay?"

"Stop laughing. I'm fine. How about a little help over here."

"How about… no." I couldn't help but laugh. He got up and we got changed for bed. I just couldn't fall asleep there was too much on my mind. What is this surprise, where did this necklace come from and how much more homework will we get this year. I felt movement on the other side of the bed. I looked over to see Gar still awake. He didn't look to well.

"Gar, what's wrong? You don't look to well." He turned towards me.

"just really tired." He looked really sleepy.

As we walked out of Gar's apartment we saw a cloaked figure, it tossed a bracelet towards me and then ran away. Who was that? I picked up the bracelet, it matched with the necklace. I thought this couldn't be a coincidence. Could it?

"Who the hell was that?!"

"No time to worry about that, we have to get to school. We can worry about this later. In case you forgot our homework is do today."

"Crap, I forgot it's do today hurry we have to go."

Ok now it's lunchtime class was boring we got more homework as usual. We decided to do our homework during lunchtime instead of at home. We finally finished, actually just one question left. Victor finished the last question first.

"Victor what's the answer to the last question."

"It's y equals 2637 divide by 666 minus x equals 666. In other words 666."

"Thanks Victor." After lunch we all went to math. Professor Chan seemed like he was in a good mood. He even didn't give us homework. I'm not complaining I am just really happy and surprised. A month went by and we still didn't see that cloaked figure again, until now. I was tossed a pair of earrings then the cloaked figure ran away. This time we decided to go after him.

"Quickly he's getting away. Hey get back here, who are you?"

"Rachel wait up, actually don't wait up I'm going to go try to cut him off." Did he really just yell that out load, well now the cloaked figure knows he's going to do that. He stopped right in front of a corner I stopped about a meter behind him before I could react Gar ran well it looked like he fell right as he reared the corner. He toppled right in front if the figure. It was a he I could tell that but then he took of his hood.

"I am the messenger. Jaime Reyes."

"Messenger? For you, why are you giving me these things, who sent them and why are in a cloak trying to run away from us?"

"Can we talk inside instead of you yelling at me in the middle of the sidewalk, everyone is staring."

"I can think of a few reasons why there are people starring and one of them is not because I am yelling. But yes we probably should go inside." We lead Jaime into Gar's apartment we sit down on the couch and start questioning him.

"Ok I get you want know but I can't tell you, I have promised I would not and I would be in a lot of trouble if I did all I can tell is that the person sending you these things cares for you a lot and each of these holds a greater meaning than you think."

"So you can't tell me who's sending them and if you do you will get in a lot of trouble, is that correct?" He nodded. "I need to get going, I have to tell the person I delivered it. Don't try to follow me you wont be able to."

"What do you mean we wouldn't be able to?"

"I'll loose you in 5 minutes."

"Fine we wont follow you but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to deliver these in person no more waiting at the door tossing them to me and running off, no more giving them to others to deliver to me. Got it?"

"Ok. Well I'll be going now bye."

"Well there's one thing we can say for sure, we have very interesting lives."

"You can say that again. I mean really, you came from Africa to find your parents and reform me, your parents broke the laws of science, I had I psycho ex boyfriend who my dad fought to save me and to redeem himself, they ended up killing each other in the middle of the mall and now there is a messenger delivering really expensive jewelry to me and if he tells me who is the sender then he'll be in a lot of trouble." We hear a knock on he door, it's Tera and Kitten. "Hi Tara, hi kitty." After we let them in they went to sit on the couch.

"So how are you guys doing?"

"Good what and how are you doing kitten?"

"Me and Tara are doing good. So how's the last year of college?"

"It's good." Gar got up whispered something to Tara and Kitty, then they left the room.

* **Gar's point of view***

"ok so I need you to keep Rachelle busy while I prepare."

"I can't believe you guys are gonna get married at the end of this year. Can you believe it Tara?"

"Actually I can't, congrats."

"Ok lets go back now. You must not tell her."

 ***Rachelle's point of view***

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really."

"Ok then, so what do you want to do now?" Kitty piped in first.

"How about we go on a double date" We decided to go to biblanewgood. A new restaurant that just opened up. So once we got there and sat down I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching. Then I realized why someone was sticking their hand in my purse. I grabbed the hand then the man started to speak.

"Wo easy there. Come on I am just delivering."

"I thought I told you not to be so secretive."

"I'm sorry but it's my job to secretly deliver these to you." He was whispering in my ears.

"First sit down, second what is it this time?"

"It's an armlet."

"Rachel who's this?" Kitty asked leaning across the table towards Jaime.

"This is Jaime Reyes. He is one of my new friends." Then a new voice made its appearance.

"Don't I know you. Wait, Jaime! Is that you?"

"Sure is. Wow it has been awhile."

"Ya it has, so who are these people well this is Rachel Roth "Hi" Garfield Logan "call me Gar" and I don't know these 2."

"I am Terra and this is Kitten, call me Tara and call her Kitty."

"I am Jinx. So- wait a minute did you say Rachel Roth?"

"Yes."

"OMG so you know Victor."

"Victor Stone?"

"Yes. I am going on a date with him soon. Oh no its in an hour I'll see you later bye."

"well that just happened. Oh look at the time well its time for me and Gar to go, we should do this again sometime. I'll see you tomorrow when everyone meets up at the park."

"Ya we should, what about you Tara, would you like to do this gain?"

"Ya sure why not." So when we got back we just crashed on the bed and then realized Jaime was with us. After talking to home the phone started ringing. When I answered I heard a familiar voice talking on the phone but I didn't know who it was.

"Hello Raven, I am so happy to be talking to you, I hope you liked the presents."

"Presents? Wait are you the one sending me jewelry?"

"Yes I am, and as you know each one holds great meaning. Don't worry we'll talk more soon I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. But I am sure you can find it in your heart. Once I send you the finale piece of the set I will explain the meaning that they hold and when we meet in person if you don't forgive me its fine I don't expect you to but I still hope you will. Goodbye my little Raven, for now. Oh ya super important listen no one can know that your nickname is Raven and your last name is Roth they can only know one. There will be great danger if they know both only your most trusted friends can know but even they shouldn't know they can built it's a risk. Please stay out of trouble and now that I called I can give you a separate present. Tell Jaime to give it to you."

"Jaime do you have a present for me?"

"Yes one for you and one for Gar."

"These are phones."

"Yes they are I hope you like them Jaime will put his number in both so you can call him if you need something also to stay in contact with me. I must be going now bye." Then the phone hung up.

"Okay so I just put my number in both your phones so I'll be going now bye."

"Bye." After I explained everything to Gar we put our and all of our friends phone numbers in. Then we went to bed. It was Sunday morning. We went to meet up with our friends. When we got there I felt like someone was watching.

"Jaime I know you're there." Then as expected I saw Jaime come out of hiding and walk over to me. "Wait, wasn't your cloak brown."

"It was and still is, this is your cloak. I don't kno why you already have this one and your not starting with brown."

"Wait what?"

"Nope, I am not alowed to say more than that."

"Rachel who is that? Wait , Jinx! Is that you?"

"Hey Vic." Then someone else came out of hiding. I couldn't believe it. It was Karen.

"Hi Rachel. Before anything just let me talk. My name is not actually Karen its Keren, I am sorry about how I acted all those years ago but I changed. I am here to apologize.

"Don't worry I know that Rory manipulates people and turns them bad."

"About Rory, he's alive."

"WHAT!? How, how can he be alive? My dad died fighting him. Where is he?! I am going to make sure he stays dead this time!"

"I don't know but I do know that he is working with someone and I have feeling it has to do with you."

"Why me?"

"Well you father almost killed him, he tried killing you and he hates you."

"Well, thanks for the information. Everything is going out of control, my entire life is spinning and nothing makes sense."

"Rachel I know its bad but don't you think your being a little over dramatic?"

"No, because Rory isn't the only thing that's going on right now. Apparently no one can know that my nickname is Raven and my last name is Roth, they can only know 1. I don't know why but this might not be a coincidence."

 **Meanwhile**

 **Rory's point of view**

"What now we finally have all the information we need lets attack."

"No, there group has just grown stronger they have 5 more people now."

 **Well that's that next chapter will start back at Rachel's point of view anyway hope you like this chapter it took me awhile to write it.**


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi again so now we start back at Rachel's point of view. So yes Rory is back and only me and qwertymann know who the other character is. So let's continue the story I have no specific release date for any of the chapter I just wright when I have time to actually write. So now that I threw everything in chapter 3 let's go one by one and close all the loose ends. Don't worry this Story is long from over I have quite a bit to play around with now. Well there has been some disagreements so this story will change how it's being written a few times until I find a good way to write it so I'll be experimenting with all the scenarios I just started with all the events I just threw in last chapter. Anyone that has read or watched a series of unfortunate events will understand what's coming. Also it seems if I want to finish this story I have to wrap it up a lot sooner that I wanted but if I don't I will never have time to even make an ending good or bad so this might be the final chapter or actually no this will be the final chapter and I will make an epilogue to give an actual ending. Also I'm outing letters in font of sentences to say who's is talking, Ja=Jaime, Ra=Rachel, Ga=Garfield, Vi=victor, Di=Dick,**

 **Chapter 4 Guess who's back!**

 **Rachel's point of view**

"Well now that we are all here there are some things we need to get down." I started to explain everything that has happened so far. I told them about the phones and about the secrets.

"You should wear that cloak more often because it's harder to recognize you. You don't have to wear it to school neither would it do you well there, you would probably get in trouble."

"Thanks Jaime. But what is this and what do you mean I got the top one already?"

"Like I said the cloak represents something-" my phone started ringing.

"Hello again, put the phone on speaker?" I put the phone on speaker and everyone huddled around. "Is everyone there?"

"Yes everyone is here even me"

"So you can't hide from Rachel anymore I see, well we have to move up the schedule. That cloak represents and organization, I guess you can say heroes but anyone that does good can be a hero it just depends how much of a hero you are. We do help people but we don't go around at night stopping criminals but that doesn't mean we didn't try. Garfield your father and mother were able to transform an animal into another animal. We asked them to make some for us, they didn't want to at first but we convinced them of the good it could do but there was an accident they tried to mass produce it but I failed they made one fatal mistake and everything went to hell."

"You knew my parents, What were they like?"

"Well actually there is something I promised them, they are sorry it was only after they got rid of you they realized how much they loved you but they didn't have time to cross the world to get you unless they had a business trip, but they weren't that lucky."

"That cloak is the highest position right next to mine. We tried superheroes we won't have have someone else risk there life for an experiment that won't work."

"Why?! They did it because they were ready to risk anything to help the greater good. They will do the experiments to help people you shouldn't be discouraged."

"We know but we can't try again, your parents were the only ones who could do it and even they failed. Our time has run short, I have to go now. Till we meet in person I hope you can forgive me."

"What do I need to forgive you for? What ever it is I forgive you!"

"It's not that simple I hope when you found out what I did to you, you will forgive me. Good bye."

"Wait what! What did she do to me?"

"I can't tell you, it's for her to say."

"Wait, Jaime you know what's he is talking about?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok well now I guess we move forward, so what's next."

Ja "We train day and night!"

Ra "Whaaaat?!"

Ja "I'm just kidding, I think it's time to explain more. There's a man that's evil and I mean evil, he's the main reason we had the idea to go to Gar's parents. His name is Slayed Wilson, he might as well be classified as a villain, if he was anymore dangerous he would pretty much be a super villain. So he wants our organization to end. He controls almost all the bad in this city. But now he's back and apparently he's with- actually guess who's back?"

"Ok really? How about you just tell us?."

"You're no fun. Ok I'll tell you… Rory."

"Of course out of all the places or people he could've ended up with it's this Slayed guy."

"We call Slayed, death stroke."

"Do I I even want to know why he is called deathstroke?"

"No you don't. Ok well how good are you at fighting, both if you?"

"We are pretty good."

Ja "Ok well hopefully you won't have to? And don't bother asking you will found out later. So, how does that sound, raven?"

Ra "How long has it been since anyone has called me that?"

"That's good, well I mean that nickname we all have other names, so how about all of you make one up." Wow I was so distracted I didn't even think. Well now I am talking to my self. Well that's what lack of though does to ya. So it seems everyone has chosen a nickname.

"Ok so let's see, Victor= cyborg, Garfield= beast boy, Kori= starfire, Rachel= raven, Richard= robin, Jinx= jinx, Kitten= kitten, Terra= terra, Jaime= blue beetle, Slayed Wilson= deathstroke and Rory= malchior."

"Malchior? So that's what we're calling him?"

"Yes." Well I wasn't expecting that. So now everyone has a nickname. Well it's been a hell of ride but now that I think of it this dangerous, I mean really dangerous. This guy sounds like he'll kill one of us or all of us.

"Wait, if this guy is as dangerous as you say won't he try to actually kill one of us?"

"Yes he will try. Ok so now how about that fight?"

"Ok but one on one."

"Ok, as you wish."

"I'll go first, Rachel second." Wow Gar is doing pretty well for a pacifist aaand he just lost. Well it looks like it's my turn. Aha I'm winning wow he's really good. Hurgh, yes I won.

"Ha take that Blue beetle."

"Well all of you should spend the rest of the day doing what your mat I'll contact all of you in a couple of days. All of you give each other your phone numbers."

 **Hello, this is in bold because this is an editor's note. To anyone still reading this and whoever may find this in the futur, I hope you read the original because this is a sequel to Qwertymann's story and he made a sequel which is the first chapter and this is a continuation to the sequel he made for the story he wrote, I hope you enjoyed his and mine, I write this in compliance to how he wanted it to go, somewhat, I wrote this but I gave him my ideas first incase they collided with what he had planned, this story was not allowed to become a super hero story even though I hinted at how Garfield could've become a super hero, so I guess if his parents didn't disown him maybe he would've gone through his backstory and become beast boy, but he didn't and now we are here with the other titans who are not super heros. I started this years ago and I'm sick and tired of not finishing it, and I won't but I will now, so here is an ending because I don't have it in me to write this story but I'll be dammed if I don't give you guys an ending and myself one so here it is: After speculation our characters decided to contact the police, after a lot of arguing the police agree to meet with the organization that Rachel's mom leads. So, Rachel meets her mom and soon after the police meet the organization. They see the proof and after a lot of planning and attempted sabotage from Slayed and Rory, the police attack the evil base and arrest Slayed and Rory. Of course raven is reunited with her mom and then we have all our usual couples, starfire and robin, raven and beast boy and the other couples in the dc universe. But, I don't want to leave any loose ends so here: raven and beast boy finish school and raise a child who is named Reast Logan. We find out that the hospital saved Rory, but after a few mishaps he escaped and Rachel was told he died. So now that that is over I'm a little sad and happy, I'm happy that this story is getting an ending but I'm sad because it's not the ending it deserves but what ya gonna do about it, well you could write a continuation starting from right before this editor's note, unless you have a different idea which if you message, hopefully I'll see it and who knows what will happen, but you have my permission right here if you want to right a proper continuation starting from right before this editor's note, you don't have to go completely by what is said here, I mean I would like if the police do storm the place and raven and beast boy have a child named Reast Logan, but you don't have to follow that if you really have a plan and want to do that, the only rules are, make sure your characters have a personality like the ones Qwertymann originally gave them, like give them life and passion. Another rule is, no super heros, this takes place in the real world. And the one of the most important rules is that you must give credit to Qwertymann and make sure that the readers know that he started this story then I continued, and that's it. I hope you enjoyed this story and that you were at least happy with how it ended, well not they way the ending is written, but at least with how it ended. Thank you for your support, I hope you all have a wonderful time.**


End file.
